Moonlight Beats
by demon wolf kento
Summary: Well its my version of angel beats and if you never heard of it look it up!


**HELLO PEOPLE IT SUCKS JUST STARTING ON FANFIC BECAUSE NO ONE EVER TALKS TO YOU CUZ UR NEW AND NO ONE KNWS HOPEFULLY THEY FIND ME OUT **

"Ugh . . . . . tsk uk ug . . .!Where am I? Is this a school?" Said a red haired boy named Otanashi.

He staired at the school in the night.

"How did I get here?" Otanashi asked the wind blowing making his hair dance with the leafs in the blowing wind.

He looked to the right to see only a lamp post

He looked to the left to see a boy walking to him.

He had black and purplish hair that gleamed in the moonlight.

Then the boy in black and purplish hair got very close to Otanashi's.

"HEY ANOTHER PERSON!" the gothic but happy school kid said.

"AH! Who are you!" Otanashi said pushing the kid away from him.

"My name is Tionaka! And your name?" Tionaka asked with a fang poking out.

"Otanashi? Where are we?" Otanashi asked again looking at the school in front of him.

"I think this is for something."

"Well it is a school right?" Otanashi said stating the obvious.

"Duh! Maybe this is a limbo?" the Tionaka said looking at Otanashi.

"Limbo?" Otanashi asked not knowing what limbo was.

"Yes, Limbo between life and death I only remember one thing and that's my death. Do you remember your death anything Otanashi?"

"No not really Tionaka."

"That's a good thing what if you were murdered then you don't want to remember that." Tionaka said with a smile.

"I guess?" Otanashi said kinda confused.

Tionaka pulls a knife from his arm sleeve.

"Someone watching us Otanashi." Tionaka said clenching to knife.

"Who?" Otanashi asked looking all around and staring at Tionaka's blade.

"Them. . . " Tionaka said before darting off in to the bushes and a girl purple haired popped out dodging his knife.

"I wish you were an idiot." The girls said doing a back flip and landing it just to dodge and get away from Tionaka.

"You can't be that lucky Yurippe." Tionaka said smiling and swinging a knife at her with incredible speed.

The knife clashed with a blade that the blade the purple haired girl pulled out just before the knife came down.

"Is he with you?" Yurippe asked swing the blade she had pulled out only to be blocked by Tionaka knife.

Otanashi was shocked when he heard that. _Where they taking about me, am I with him, why are they attacking each other?_ Otanashi thought to himself and watching them fight.

"Maybe, why do you want him?" the gothic boy asked angling his blade and sliding it over her blade which made her drop her blade, and this gave Tionaka an opening to spin and slash Yurippe arm.

"Urg . . . Damn . . ." Yurippe said grabbing her arm that Tionaka slashed.

"Your losing your edge Yurippe." Tionaka said throwing Yurippe blade in the wall so she couldn't get it.

"You bastard get away from Yurippe-san!" a boy said running and swing a spear at Tionaka but missing.

"Noda right time." Tionaka said in a joking manner.

"Yurippe-san are you alright?" Noda asked holding on Yurippe and seeing her slashed arm.

"Don't drop your guard idiot." Yurippe said getting up and pointing a gun to him.

"A gun really?" Tionaka asked like it was a joke.

"Die!" Yurippe yelled pulling the trigger and the gun firing and blasting at Tionaka

"How dare you think that im that easy to get rid of." Tionaka said smiling and deflecting and running to Yurippe and slashing at her send her and her blood to the ground.

"YURIPPE-SAN!" Noda screamed at the dead Yurippe.

Then two boys came running with guns in their hands.

One was a small boy who looked to nice to do anything, he had brown hair and a uniform the same as Noda.

The other boy looked older and had blue hair, he also had a uniform that resembled Noda's and the boy's.

"Noda! How did this happen." The blue haired boy asked Noda loading his gun.

"Hinata, he did it." Noda said picking up his spear and pointing it at Tionaka.

"Damn him again." The blue colored haired boy said or Hinata apparently

"Tionaka why did you kill her!" Otanashi asked picking up the blade and pointing at him.

"Tionaka? That's your name? Well I hope you remember that name. Because that the only thing you're going to have left!" Noda screamed as he ran and slashed, but he missed.

"Yes, that my name." Tionaka said before slashing Noda and making him fall and bleed.

"Otanashi this is self defense. These people are dangerous. Otanashi if you don't come with me you will feel pain forever." Tionaka said grabbing Otanashi's arm

"Okay." Otanashi said to Tionaka

"Follow me then." Tionaka said running into a pair of bushes with Otanashi behind him.

"Damn they got away Ooyama let's get Yuri and Noda to the infirmary."Hinata said to the brown haired boy.

**Well do you like please review please!**


End file.
